


A New Baby for Katniss

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss and Peeta have their first child.   Katniss looks to her old Mentor for advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Baby for Katniss

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Katniss had just given birth to her daughter. After her mother cleaned the baby and handed her to Peeta she followed her daughter’s instructions and went to the house next door.

She knocked on the door and she heard a little girl inside yelling. “I’ll answer the door.”

The door opened and a little moppet of long blond hair said. “Welcome to the Trinket Abernathy House. Do you want to see my Mommy or Daddy?

Mrs. Everdeen was taken aback by the perfect Capitol Manners being delivered with a slight Seam accent. “Your Daddy. I’m Calla Everdeen, Katniss’ mother.

The little girl’s eyes lit up and she extended her hand to shake. “I’m Hailey Trinket Abernathy, please come inside. After Calla stepped in Hailey ran off in search of her father. Calla heard some pots bang together and then she heard Haymitch yell. “I’m awake, I’m awake, please stop the banging.

“Daddy, you have a guest. Mrs. Everdeen.

Haymitch came out of the living room looking disheveled but relatively clear eyed. Calla could smell the liquor on him but he wasn’t drunk.

“Hi. It’s been a while. He said.

“A long time.

“Come in the living room. “I’m sorry I didn’t hear the door. Effie is in town buying things for the baby. I told her to wait until it was born. She is going to spoil that kid more than this one.

Hailey’s head popped up. “Daddy, I’m not spoiled. I’m…..fortunate.

Haymitch couldn’t help but smile. ‘That’s a big word for you.

“Did I use it right?

“Yes. Now since you’re so fortunate, pick up all the toys that are on the floor or I’ll give them away to less fortunate little girls.

Hailey sighed dramatically but started to gather her toys.

Calla said. “Katniss had the baby. It’s a girl. 

Hailey started to clap. “Yay! I’m glad it’s a girl and not a yucky boy. Mommy said if it was a girl I should pick some of my baby toys to give her.

Haymitch chuckled. “Why don’t you go to your room and do that instead of eavesdropping?

Hailey frowned. “I don’t know that word.

“It means listening to other people’s conversations.

Hailey hated to be out of the loop. “You said to pick up my toys.”

“Now, I’m telling you to go upstairs and pick out baby toys for the Everdeen Mellark.

Hailey stood up. “All right but remember you changed your mind. It wouldn’t be proper to give away my toys to the less fortunate.

He corrected her. “Fair. The word is fair. You would say proper in the Capitol in 12 it’s fair.

Hailey repeated. “It wouldn’t be fair to give away my toys to the less fortunate.

“That’s right. I’ll remember. Now do as you’re told.

Hailey went upstairs and Calla said. ‘I never thought I’d see the day…

“Tell me about it. Thanks to her mother she’s a pretty good kid.

“I don’t think it’s just her mother. Calla said gently. ‘Katniss wants to see you right away. She wants to talk.

“She just had the baby and she wants to see me? Even Effie didn’t want to see me for a couple of days.

“Well she was insistent. I could watch Hailey for you, unless you want to wait until Effie gets back.

He smiled. “Do you think Effie would let her little girl be shy? Hailey will talk your ear off. He called upstairs. “Hailey, get down here.

Hailey came down with a slightly annoyed face. “Did you change your mind again?

“No. I have to go out. Mrs. Everdeen is going to watch you until Mommy comes back. Now what are the rules?

“Don’t ever wake Daddy up with your hands, he sleeps with a knife.

“Yes, that’s the most important rule but what are the other house rules?

“Don’t go outside, even the backyard without permission. Don’t leave things on the floor for Daddy to step on and don’t watch Tales Before Panem on TV. 

“Right.

“Why can’t I watch Tales Before Panem?

“Because it’s a horrible show.

“All my friends watch it.

“I don’t care if its ratings are higher than The Hunger Games. I said no. He turned to Calla. They had an episode where these two kids are abandoned by their father in the woods and kidnapped by a witch in a gingerbread house that wanted to cook them.

“Hansel and Gretel. Hailey said. “That was the last one I got to see.

“And it’s the last one you’re going to see. I had a nightmare about Hailey in a gingerbread arena.

 

“Arenas are bad. Hailey said seriously. “Like The Hunger Games but the Victors aren’t bad. They didn’t have a choice. My Daddy is a Victor. My Mommy was an Escort some people think that’s bad.

Haymitch patted her on the head. “The Escorts weren’t bad. The people who made the Games happen were bad. But not Escorts, Stylists, Prep team, none of them were bad. They didn’t really have a choice either. 

He nodded at Calla. “I’m going to go. I’ll be back later.

He went next door and Peeta was holding his baby looking at her with all the wonder in the world.

“Congratulations. What’s her name?

“We’re still deciding. Katniss likes Petra, I was thinking Primrose but….

“Go with the mother, always. Haymitch said. “Saying Prim might bring bad memories.

“Yeah. She’s been asking for you.

Haymitch went into the bedroom where a very tired Katniss was dozing. 

“Sweetheart, you did good.

‘Thanks. Peeta’s happy.

“Yes he is. What about Mama?

Katniss turned to him. “How do you do it? I know you didn’t want Hailey but you’re so good with her.

“No I’m not. Effie is a wonderful mother.

‘Haymitch that child adores you. I’m terrified of that baby.

“I was terrified of Hailey. Haymitch said honestly. Effie forced her on me. 

‘How?

“She made me do the nighttime feedings, put the baby to bed. I fought her tooth and nail but if I refused she’d walk out of the house.

“You’re kidding?

“No. She said we needed to bond. If Effie hadn’t done that…..I probably wouldn’t even talk to the kid today.

“How do you bond when you’re afraid to lose them?

“You bonded with Peeta.

“That’s different. We have a shared experience.

“Katniss, you and this baby have a shared experience. She was in your body for nine months. You’ve already proved you can keep her safe. 

“I don’t know……

‘Katniss, babies are easy. Keep them clean, fed and warm. They’ll love you just for that. They have low standards.

“Haymitch.

“I’m serious. Now when they get older they become more demanding. Daddy, please buy me this. Daddy, please let me watch Tales Before Panem.

“That show is terrible. Katniss said. “I saw this episode about a gingerbread house….

“Don’t remind me. Then there are the questions. Why is the sky blue? What’s a Victor? Can I taste liquor?

“Whoa….whoa…..what about those last two questions?

“What’s a Victor? Someone who won The Hunger Games. Effie told her I was a Victor before she could talk. Keep it simple when they’re little.

What about liquor?

“I let her taste it. Its yucky Daddy, which is what I hoped would happen.

“What would you have done if she said. “It’s yummy Daddy.

“Been in a lot of trouble with Effie. Peeta will help you like Effie did for me.

‘Yeah, but I’m the mother. I’m supposed to know what I’m doing.

“You’ll figure it out. If you could survive an arena, you can survive parenthood.


End file.
